List of Furby merchandise
Furby Merchandise is a line of multiple Furby branded items released from 1998 to 2013. They range from acessories to Home Decor. Below is a list of Furby Merchandise divided into Generations 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0 Generation 1.0 Furby Umbrellas- Come in Tiger and Skunk variations. Tootsie Roll Necklace- A long tube of tootsie rolls with a plush furby necklace on top. Available in the styles of Generation one. Furby Dinner Set- Includes plate, bowl, cup, spoon and fork decorated in a park theme. Furby Puzzles- Come in 5 different themes. Had a furbish message on the box, and the english translation on the puzzle Furby Colouring Books- Come in 12 different styles, Each with a different Generation 1 Furby on the cover. Furby Talking Mugs- Come in Leopard, Snowball, Witches' cat, Tiger, Dalmation and Giraffe Styles. Says one Furbish and English phrase when the button is pushed or a drink is running through the straw. Furby Inflateable Chair- Is modeled after a Tiger Furby. Furby Trainer's Guide- Comes in two variations: Official and Unnoficial. Furby Party Supplies- Includes centerpeice, Birthday Banner, Plastic and Paper Cups, Plates, napkins, Hats, Door cover, Tablecover, and party games. Furby School Bags- Lunchboxes, Backpacks, and Bookbags with Skunk furbys on them. Furby Shoe Acessories- Laces and Charms in The designs of Generation 1. Furby SleepyTime Bed- Comes in Pink, Blue and Orange. Puts furby straight to sleep when a button is pushed. Furby Carry Bag- Comes in Purple, Orange and Pink. Has a clear Body and saftey strap to carry furby. Furby Clip Clock- Comes in snowball and Skunk variations. Tells time and Says "Wake up you sleepyhead! haha!" and "Dah-A-Loh-U-Tye! Sun Up, *Yawn*" when set for morning alarm. Furby Chatterlink- a keychain with furby on a cloud. Comes in Gen 1 styles. Emits sound and IR signals to talk with furby. Furby Bed In A Bag- Includes pillowcase, comforter, sheet and Fitted sheet. A green and blue pattern with Furbish words and Generation 1 Furbys on them. Came in Twin and Double sheet sizes. Furby Slippers- Come in Church Mouse, Leopard and Skunk variations. Furby Books- Two storybooks were released: Furby: Dah/Doo/Ay Earth Adventure! and Furby: Here To Stay, Wah! Furby Music CD-Entitled Big Fun: Furby's Greatest Hits, It was exclusive to Europe and included Dance Club Music With Furby Voice Clips weaved throughout it. The songs were all variations of one song: Dah/Duh/Ay/Wa! (No really, that's how it's spelled.) Furby Plush-Made by Nanco and distributed via Crane Games. Come in Bumblebee and Pink Flamingo Styles. Generation 2.0 Due to the poor sales of Furby 2005, only two different peices of merchandise have ever been released. Furby Puzzle-Comes in 3 Variations. Furby Plush-Large plush. Grey with Pink Tummy. Generation 3.0 Furby Puzzle- Comes in two styles. one with furbish speech bubble clings, One as a gigantic floor puzzle. Furby Drinking Cups- Comes as a Pink Tumbler cup or a Blue Glass. Has Generation 1 Yeti Furby on it. Furby Acessories- Click Here to see the acessories for furby 2012. Furby Bedding- Has a comforter and pillowcase. Each being reversable. Furby MASH'EMS- Has squishy furbys in 6 different Colours. UK exclusive. Furby Cake- Available in Select UK supermarkets. Comes in a white cake in the shape of a furby. Resembles the Furby style Pink Puff. Furby School Supplies- Available at Poundland UK and Tesco UK (stickers only.) Includes lockable diaries, Pencils, Pens, Markers, Pencil Cases, Rulers, Pencil Toppers, Binders and Stickers. Category:Furby 2012